


[Podfic] Not Egg-sactly What You Wished For

by seleneaurora



Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Fluff, Foster Mom Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, genie Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Not Egg-sactly What You Wished For" by leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)Author's original summary:"How did you end up with a dragon?" Bucky asked, but he was already kneeling beside Steve, touching gentle fingers to the dragon's side, the glow of golden magic washing over the red-tinted scales as it tried to fix what was broken. The dragon sighed with relief, lying less like an overcooked noodle in Steve's arms."It just appeared at the window.""And you let her in?""Her?""Her," Bucky confirmed."Yeah, Bucky. She needed help. I wasn't gonna leave her out there."Suddenly the dragon heaved herself over, long neck curved, sides rippling, red intensifying until it was almost glowing, there was a moment of strain, the dragon's body tense as steel cable, and then there was an egg in Steve's lap.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Not Egg-sactly What You Wished For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Egg-sactly What You Wished For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722600) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 19:23
  * **M4B File Size:** 18.4MB
  * **MP3 File Size:** 13.4MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **M4B:** [Apple Audiobook ](https://archive.org/download/not-egg-sactly-what-you-wished-for/Not%20Egg-sactly%20What%20You%20Wished%20For.m4b)
  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/not-egg-sactly-what-you-wished-for/not%20egg-sactly%20what%20you%20wished%20for.mp3)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/not-egg-sactly-what-you-wished-for/not%20egg-sactly%20what%20you%20wished%20for.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thank to leveragehunters for blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Music is this [piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbUV3TXUzeQ) of the main theme from "How To Train Your Dragon."


End file.
